Una nana de invierno
by ChapaWise
Summary: "Ahí estaba el idiota integral de Edward Elric, plantando frente a la residencia de los Rockbell, con un ramo de flores en la mano y una sonrisa despreocupada como si con eso pudiera solucionarlo todo." FanFic de Edward y Winry.
1. Chapter 1

Winry llevaba semanas soñando con Edward, hasta tal punto que aquello había llegado a formar parte de su rutina diaria: Se despertaba, desayunaba, daba un paseo, se ponía a terminar encargos recientes, comía, atendía a los clientes que venían por la tarde, descansaba un poco, cenaba, se quedaba hasta ya entrada la madrugada trabajando, se iba a dormir y soñaba con Edward. Así era, día tras día, semana tras semana. Empezaba a preguntarse si aquella era la forma que tenía su subconsciente de demostrar lo muchísimo que lo echaba de menos, después de dos años y medio sin que él pasara por allí.

Desde que el muchacho había partido aquel lejano día de primavera hacia el este, todo para Winry parecía haberse vuelto monótono y aburrido. Si echaba la mirada hacia atrás y observaba todo el tiempo que había estado sin ver a su querido pero idiota ex-alquimista de acero, se le hacía incluso más duro. A pesar de todo, ella no dejaba ver su pesadumbre, pues no quería contagiar a las personas que la rodeaban; no era culpa de ellos.

A esas alturas, hasta Alphonse había venido a visitar a ella y a Pinako un par de veces, acompañado de la joven princesa de Xing, Mei. Verlos a los dos tan felices, juntos, solo había hecho que la soledad que albergaba en un huequecito de su corazón aumentara de manera considerable. Incluso había sentido envidia al ver las miradas, roces y sonrisas que se dedicaban el uno al otro.

Pero Ed no se había dejado ver ni el pelo por allí ni una sola vez, ¡ni una! Y apenas llamaba por teléfono o mandaba cartas que no podían responder por su constante cambio de lugar, como si le diera miedo hablar con Winry después de confesarle sus sentimientos de aquella manera brusca e inesperada.

El comportamiento insolente del chico empezaba a frustrar a Winry, que solo de pensar en ello soltaba un suspiro indignado.

Aquel día, exactamente, faltaba menos de una semana para la navidad, y tanto la Rockbell niña como la anciana habían intentado contactar con el mayor de los Elric para confirmar si vendría a pasarlas a Rizenbul. Pero nada, no había dado señales de vida.

—¡Ouch!—Exclamó Winry, a la que le había caído la llave inglesa con la que estaba trabajando en ese momento encima del pie, haciendo que volviera a la realidad bruscamente. Con un bufido, se inclinó para agarrarla de nuevo. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de arreglar el automail. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cara en las manos, cansada. De alguna manera, todo aquello le estaba matando los nervios.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy yo!—Exclamó Winry, sabiendo que Pinako estaría ocupada haciendo la cena. Metió la herramienta en el bolsillo de su cómodo mono, mientras se levantaba y con paso apresurado iba hacia la puerta principal.

—Perdone—se empezó a excusar nada más abrir la puerta—.Pero ahora estamos un poco saturadas de trabajo y a punto de cerrar...

Y se dio cuenta de quién se trataba el "cliente".

Ahí estaba el idiota integral de Edward Elric, plantando frente a la residencia de los Rockbell, con un ramo de flores en la mano y una sonrisa despreocupada como si con eso pudiera solucionarlo todo.

Un torrente de emociones se mezclaban dentro de Winry de una manera mareante, haciendo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y le anegaran la vista.

—Eh, Winry, cuanto tiempo...—Comenzó a saludar Ed. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Winry había sacado la llave inglesa de su bolsillo con una rapidez sorprendente, y le había asestado un golpe seco y certero en la cabeza, haciendo que se callara.

—¡Cretino! ¡¿Dónde se supone que andabas?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!—Le chilló Winry, tan fuerte que los pájaros de un árbol cercano salieron volando y con razón. Las lágrimas habían brotado de los ojos azules de ella y ahora rodaban, libres, por sus rosadas mejillas. Pero más que triste parecía furiosa, y mucho.

—¿Eso a qué ha venido? ¡Ahora me dolerá la cabeza durante todo el día, so...!—Una vez más, Edward no llegó a terminar la frase, aunque esta vez las razones eran muy distintas. Winry se había adelantado, le había agarrado la camisa y había juntado los labios con los suyos, besándolo así. Muy sorprendido, Ed había abierto los ojos como platos mientras se ruborizaba como nunca antes, pero en ningún momento se echó atrás. Rodeó a Winry con los brazos y disfrutó de la textura suave y fresca de sus labios, como ella hizo.

Desde luego, aquella era una buena forma de callarle la boca a alguien. Y para ser el primer beso de los dos, no les fue nada mal.

—Bienvenido a casa—Dijo Winry, que ahora abrazaba al pequeño ya no tan pequeño ex-alquimista de acero, con la cabeza reposando en su pecho. Estuvieron varios minutos así, abrazados. Parecía irreal, como si fuera un cuento de hadas, fruto de la espera tortuosa que había pasado la rubia para llegar hasta ese momento.

El ramo de flores se había caído al suelo, y junto a él estaba la llave inglesa.

Y así se sintió Edward: Bienvenido a su hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos horas. Solo tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

−¡Te dije que le dieras mantenimiento diario, Ed!−la voz de Winry sonaba muy, muy frustrada−. ¡Eres un estúpido bajito!

−¡¿A quién llamas tú bajito, friki de la mecánica?! ¡Que ya soy más alto que tú!

−¡No estábamos discutiendo sobre eso!

Pinako, que escuchaba la discusión desde la cocina a pesar de que ellos estaban en el taller de mecánica de Winry, soltó un largo suspiro.

−Estos jóvenes nunca cambian…−Murmuró la mujer, para sí misma, después de darle una calada a la pipa que siempre llevaba en la boca.

Horas atrás, todo había sido paz y tranquilidad en la residencia de los Rockbell. Con la llegada de Edward, el estado de ánimo de Winry parecía haber cambiado por completo. Ya no parecía decaída ni triste; es más, parecía casi eufórica.

Era increíble el poder que tenía Ed sobre las emociones de la rubia, aunque esta nunca lo fuera a admitir en voz alta.

Al principio los dos se habían sentado en el salón, a charlar animadamente sobre todas las cosas relevantes que habían pasado mientras estaban separados. Aunque sus mentes se limitaban a revolotear sobre el reciente recuerdo del beso que, hacía tan poco, se habían dado.

Su primer beso.

Pero después de la cena tocaba la revisión del automail de Ed, y encontrarse que no lo había cuidado como era debido (o mejor dicho, en absoluto) hizo enfurecer a Winry… ¿es que solo sabía darle disgustos?

−¿Está muy mal?−Los gritos habían cesado, y unos minutos de silencio se habían apoderado de la estancia en cuanto la mecánica había tomado la pierna de Ed y se había puesto a revisarla, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, y con sumo cuidado de decir algo que la hiciera estallar de nuevo (algo muy inusual en él), Ed se había decidido a preguntar.

−Hum−Le respondió Winry, soltando un suspiro muy parecido al de su abuela cuando los había oído discutir−.Tardaré unos días en repararlo, así que tendrás que quedarte con la de repuesto un tiempo.

Ed se levantó, y ya en pie caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

Algo que podía haber sido un impulso hizo que Winry se levantara también y agarrara la mano del chico antes de que este pudiese si quiera poner un pie fuera. Ed pareció quedar sorprendido, pero si esto fue así no dio pruebas de ello, y respondió al agarre. Tanto él como la chica que en ese momento sostenía su mano, una mano que había sido de frío acero tiempo atrás, recordaron aquella vez en la que se habían visto en la misma situación. Agarrando su mano. Como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida, pidiendo una oportunidad más. Y eso no hizo más que preocupar a Ed de una manera enternecedora.

−¿Pasa algo?−La sobreprotección que sentía por Winry en ese momento era casi palpable en sus palabras, y eso hizo que sonaran más… _cariñosas._

−No te vayas−_Sí, exactamente como aquella vez._ Ed no podía ver la cara de Winry, que tenía la cabeza agachada, pero el temblor de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras fue suficiente para que se acercara a abrazarla.

Realmente tenía ganas de disculparse por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, pero se limitó a abrazarla con delicadeza. Sentía que si la aferraba con más fuerza, podría romperse en miles de trocitos irreparables, y ya tenía suficiente culpabilidad acumulada.

Un sollozo casi imperceptible escapó de la boca de Winry, sacudiendo sus hombros, pero no se permitió ni uno más. _Ni uno._ Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a llorar por cosas así, creyendo que de esa manera se haría más fuerte.

Los minutos pasaron, y finalmente Ed se separó de Winry lo suficiente para que sus ojos dorados se encontraran con los azul cielo de ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo quedándose embobado ante la belleza sencilla de ella, tan natural…

−Deja el trabajo para mañana, ¿vale?−dijo Ed en voz baja−.Duerme hoy conmigo…

Y no pudo evitar bajar la voz y sonrojarse al decir lo último, porque a pesar de los años eso del amor romántico seguía siendo un terreno bastante inexplorado para él.

Winry asintió con la cabeza, agradecida por la delicadeza y suavidad con la que le había tratado él. Desde luego, esas cosas solo pasaban en momentos así.

Ya en la oscuridad de la habitación y después de haberse cambiado la ropa por una más cómoda, Ed, tumbado al lado de Winry, le acariciaba el pelo reconfortantemente, con lo que ella parecía estar quedándose dormida.

Edward se acordó de aquella vez cuando eran pequeños, en la que él había caído enfermo. En ese entonces, Winry le había cuidado tan sobreprotectoramente como toda una madre, y eso había molestado al pequeño Ed. Incluso le había cantado una nana para que se durmiera, que funcionó a pesar de las protestas del rubio. La letra de esta aún flotaba en la mente de Ed, como si de alguna manera fuera imborrable.

Probablemente se iba a avergonzar a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no se paró cuando abrió la boca y empezó a cantar en voz baja. En parte rezaba porque Winry estuviera dormida, aunque también le habría gustado que le escuchase. Solo un poco.

Cuando terminó de canturrear la nana, fue arrastrado por el sueño lentamente, creyendo que Winry se había dormido hace rato.

Ella sonrió.

−Buenas noches.


End file.
